


Потом

by yika



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Athur is crazy, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Merlin is a Sweetheart, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:45:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yika/pseuds/yika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мерлин имел наглость отлучиться со двора на целых две с половиной недели. Артур решил, что простит его. Но потом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Потом

\- Потом, Мерлин, потом, - хрипел принц, пытаясь как можно скорее содрать с себя штаны.  
Ему приходилось делать это одной рукой, потому что второй он удерживал слугу за плечо, с силой вжимая в столешницу.  
Завязки на штанах, наконец, поддались, и Артур зарычал, наваливаясь на Мерлина всем телом и крепко прижимаясь каменным членом к его ягодицам.   
  
В самом деле – потом, попозже, отчего бы и не послушать, что нерадивый раззява будет плести в свое оправдание? Послушает. Может, даже и с удовольствием. А если Мерлин и дальше собирается так самозабвенно постанывать и вскрикивать под ним, Артур, может, даже отнесется к нему благосклонно и не станет устраивать идиоту сокрушительный разнос, которого тот, вне всяких сомнений, заслуживал.  
  
Принц выпустил чужое плечо и вцепился в черные лохмы, заставляя Мерлина задрать голову повыше. Тот тут же принялся извиваться и поскуливать еще более непристойно, мало заботясь о том, что любой прохожий, случись ему в эту пору спешить по своим делам мимо покоев принца, мог его услышать. Артура это тоже волновало не особо, но с малых лет привитая осмотрительность все-таки возобладала над звериным возбуждением, и он засунул в рот Мерлину собственные пальцы.  
Тот не растерялся и тут же принялся вылизывать их с таким воодушевлением, что Артур от души выругался, совершенно не способный далее сдерживать волнами накатывающую похоть.  
  
Неделя – еще куда ни шло. Седмица разбросанной по полу грязной одежды, сбитых за ночь простыней, многочасовых тренировок. Семь дней, чтобы срывать нарастающее раздражение на неповоротливых тюфяках, именующими себя рекрутами доблестной армии Камелота. И завтраков, подаваемых в покои расторопными и пугливыми служанками, совершенно не напоминающими наглого полудурка Мерлина. Принц кривился, строил рожи, поругивал Гаюса, но на неделю все же был согласен.  
  
Мокрые от слюны пальцы, один, второй. Мерлин извивался на столе, будто умалишенный, все его тело продирало крупной дрожью. Артур и сам чувствовал, что его колотит, словно в лихорадке, но опытным путем знал, что поделать с этим ничего нельзя. Он завел руки Мерлина за спину, сжал их широкой ладонью, крепко ухватил юношу за бок и одним мощным толчком вошел, приглушенно рыча и силясь не кончить тут же, на месте. Нет уж, он будет долбить этого нахального идиота, пока тот не завизжит, умоляя, чтобы Артур трахнул его еще сильнее, еще глубже, чтобы прикоснулся к нему, чтобы дал ему кончить.  
  
Неделя – ладно. В конце концов, обходился же он без Мерлина раньше, до того, как это недоразумение занесло в Камелот? И обходился, надо сказать, прекрасно. Но когда неделя превратилась в две, а потом и в две с половиной, тут уж Артур озверел не на шутку.  
При дворе всегда уйма дел. Впору наколдовать еще с десяток принцев, чтобы поспевали по всем делам и обязанностям, возложенным на широкие королевские плечи. И не каждый день получается выкроить лишнюю минутку, чтобы отдохнуть и побездельничать. Однако узнав, что придворный лекарь и его подмастерье, не мудрствуя лукаво, решили задержаться в лесах в полтора раза дольше, чем было оговорено, Артур такую минутку нашел. Сбив по пути молоденькую прачку с высокой стопкой наглаженного белья в руках, он несся по каменным коридорам замка, словно красно-золотой вихрь. Со вкусом вмазав дверью об косяк, он грозно поинтересовался у отца, какого лешего его личный слуга шляется неизвестно где с непонятно какими посланиями, и нельзя ли было отослать с Гаюсом парочку других придурков, чтобы они, а не Мерлин, ползали вместе с лекарем в зарослях лопухов, отыскивая всяческие глупости вроде фиолетового клевера или именно таких, а не эдаких букашек.  
В ответ отец разразился уничижающей речью об избалованных принцах, не способных самостоятельно надеть штаны и о королевстве, которому точно грозит разруха под началом тупоумного Артура. Речь была настолько грозна и вдохновенна, что становилось ясно – назревала она уже не первый день. Утер даже вроде бы сделался выше, порицая зазнавшегося отпрыска.  
Артур покидал отцовские покои пристыжено ссутулившись. Однако злость по поводу отобранного слуги никуда не делась. Две с половиной недели, посвященные выматывающим тренировкам, взбухало в нем чувство острого собственичества.   
  
Как смел Мерлин оставить его так надолго? Или это не он всякий раз, втихаря оставаясь ночевать в покоях принца, жарко заверял того в собственной безграничной преданности и пылкой любви?   
  
Мерлин под ним визжал, задыхался и сыпал такими словами, требованьями, обещаньями и признаниями, что у Артура дух захватывало. Не видя перед собой ничего, кроме растрепанной, сладко пахнущей макушки и острых лопаток, он всаживал член в задницу Мерлина так яростно, как, пожалуй, не делал еще никогда. Потом он, возможно… вероятно… захочет извиниться за свою несдержанность, однако прямо сейчас его мало что волновало, кроме необходимости засадить Мерлину так, чтобы тот никогда больше, даже под угрозой смерти, не решился его оставить.  
  
Он и не подозревал до этого времени, что в нем заключена подобная ослепляющая, доводящая до дрожи похоть. Тем паче не подозревал, что такая же похоть заключена в Мерлине.  
  
Глаза, словно бельмом, застилало всеобъемлющим желанием. Сработанный на совесть лучшими мастерами королевства дубовый стол ходил ходуном. Покрывая поцелуями восхитительное тело, которое он с недавних пор считал чуть ли не продолжением своего собственного, Артур чувствовал, как низ живота неотвратимо наливается тяжестью. Дернув слугу на себя, он прижал его к груди, скользнул рукой вниз, обхватил кулаком стоящий столбом, истекающий смазкой член и в несколько грубых движений заставил Мерлина кончить так, что тот задергался и закричал, сам яростно насаживаясь на принца. Тут уж Артур не выдержал и тоже излился, содрогаясь всем телом и вцепившись зубами в изгиб горячей и влажной от пота шеи, который так кстати оказался прямо перед лицом.   
  
Когда по истечении бесконечных двух с половиной недель Мерлин объявился поутру в спальне принца и как ни в чем ни бывало полез к тому с глупыми поцелуйчиками, Артур подумал, что да. Да. Он связан с Мерлином, вероятно, любит негодяя, и потому выслушает все, что нерадивому слуге есть рассказать. И про то, как ему в походе было хорошо, но одиноко, и про то, что он сожалеет, что не притворился больным и не вернулся к Артуру пораньше, бросив старого лекаря собирать коровьи лепешки в обществе остальных сопровождающих. И про то, что дабы загладить свою вину, Мерлин готов отсасывать принцу по пять раз на дню, и про то, что он скучал безмерно и желает немедленно целоваться.  
Артур решил, что потом будет благосклонен и покорен, даже, возможно, нежен.  
Потом.  
Но сначала…


End file.
